


Time After Time

by LizzieTsumugi



Series: I love you 3000 (Prideshipping) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieTsumugi/pseuds/LizzieTsumugi
Summary: If what they have is not love, then I don't know what is.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: I love you 3000 (Prideshipping) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring: DSOD Kaiba, DM Kaiba, prideshipping  
> The story takes place after Atem defeats Diva and before Kaiba arrives at the underworld. According to the manga, Kaiba’s never been to Egypt and never got to watch the ceremonial duel. I wrote the story yesterday in Mandarin Chinese, but I thought I would do a self-translation just for the sake of it.  
> I wanted to write about what prideshipping looks like to me, plus DSOD Kaiba meeting DM Kaiba. I may have watched too much YGO abridged though…

“I have to be insane in order for this to be successful.”

  
After the head of Seto Kaiba’s time travel experimental group spent hours trying to explain to his boss why going to the afterlife was against everything he had learned in school, this was what Kaiba said to him. The infamous professor graduated from MIT, with several publications in theoretical physics plus work experiences at NASA. Then he met Seto Kaiba, the glorious Kaiba corporation CEO who refuses to listen to anyone. He simply moved his lips and gave an order: “Doesn’t matter, make it happen.”

  
Do it yourself then!

* * *

The time travel experimental group was dissipated and reassembled again. Seto Kaiba believed in science and the only way to defeat evil was by playing a children’s card game. However, time is an irreversible journey, and humans are merely specks of dust on the continuum, flowing helplessly in one direction.

One morning the professor woke up to a text from Kaiba, it was an urgent message: All research personals must arrive at Kaiba corp’s headquarters within the next 30 minutes.

He never really learned phrases such as “please” or “thank you.”

The professor walked into the door in time to watch Kaiba give his speech. Kaiba was surrounded by a bunch of scientists wearing white coats. He had a little cube in his hand and was talking about exceeding human limits, making time travel a reality.

Say no more, I’ll buy your duel disk.

* * *

Mokuba was standing to the side with a proud grin on his face. He saw the professor walking in and thought he should probably translate for his brother. You know, taking out all that “soul of a duelist” crap and get down to what this is actually about.

“Oh, it’s great to see you here professor. We got our hands on this new equipment and if we use its power, we may be able to travel to different time periods!”

The professor thought perhaps this was a valid proof that madness really does run in the family. He pointed to the cube in Kaiba’s hand: “Where did you get it then?”

“A…Amazon?” He obviously caught the kid off guard.

“Which seller?”

“Um…Diva and Sera corp. Inc? It’s a company based in Egypt.”

Mokuba, your nose just grew.

* * *

It’s not like the professor was completely unaware of the rumors. All the interns loved gossiping about it. One person would say that Mr. Kaiba wants to travel to the afterlife so he can duel this pharaoh from ancient Egypt. Another would laugh and reply with: “What duel? It’s a children’s card game. League is way more fun.”

  
“I think it’s more than that though…”The first intern looked around to make sure no one else was around to hear what she was about to say, “Mr. Kaiba is so determined, only love will motivate a person to this extent.”

  
Everyone has that person in their hearts. The professor still remembers picking up that girl for prom and kissing her before leaving for university. Eventually, they all disappeared into the stream of time and turned into a late-night sigh during a mid-life crisis.

  
But Seto Kaiba was still young. Kaiba Corporation was in the prime of its times, everyone around him was full of such youthful energy, and charged into the unknown with passion and hope.

  
Sometimes Mokuba would chat with him, so eventually, the professor managed to remember some of the names. About how Muto Yugi missed his final exam just to watch Anzu’s show in the U.S. About how Jounouchi became a professional duelist and battled his way to the Japan Duel Monsters Final. His opponent was this beautiful blonde girl and the first thing he said on national television was: “Mai, go out with me.”

  
Young people have no fear.

  
Just like when Kaiba dumped a bunch of puzzle pieces in front of him and said with the most serious face, that he was going to summon the soul of a pharaoh.

  
What happened to science?

* * *

The professor didn’t think that this cube from Diva and Sera corp. Inc was something that science could explain, but neither was Mr. Kaiba’s request. Considering that the guy he’s trying to see was a soul who lived in a big necklace, it’s only fair to face magic by using magic.

  
When he presented the time travel machine to Kaiba, he thought this had to be Nobel prize-worthy. The professor’s presentation was very passionate, like he was standing in the middle of a stadium talking about the heart of cards.

  
Kaiba was very quiet. He never took his eyes off the time machine.

  
Then the professor suddenly remembered, Mr. Kaiba had the same look on his face when he dragged a bunch of puzzle pieces back from Egypt. He was serious, determined, and passionate, like something was burning in his chest.

  
Kaiba didn’t say a word long after the presentation. The professor thought perhaps it was too much, and then his boss took a step forward and placed his hand on the cube.  
His voice was soft. Seto Kaiba was an egotistic maniac and the things that came out of his mouth were either an order or a taunt, it was obvious that he failed relational practice, but this time his tone was gentle, like a whisper carried by the wind.

  
“Wait for me.”

* * *

Mr. Kaiba’s life is too valuable, maybe we should test the machine first with a lab rat? Say…Jounouchi Katsuya? The young intern whispered under her breath. Her professor stared at the time machine, like a soldier ready for battle.

  
Nah, leave him be.

Before his boss left, he prepared a whole list of things to say. Mr. Kaiba, the machine is still in it’s testing phase, we can’t guarantee that you’ll get to the place you want on your first go. If it’s not your desired destination, just press the cube and you’ll be sent to another different dimension. What? Going to the future? We are not too sure about the future…okay fine, we’ll tell Mr. Mokuba to buy stocks according to your instructions if you do get to the future. No…no you can’t go back in time and tear-up Jounouchi’s red eyes…because if you change the past, you’ll change the future! Have you ever seen Avengers? What about Shrek 4? You have no childhood then!

  
There is only so much he could explain. The CEO in front of him held more power than he could ever imagine, but he’s still so young. Kaiba’s heart was as clear as glass, unconfrontational but honest, easy to decipher. He wanted to say more, and tell this young man everything he knows.

  
Mokuba was bursting into tears. He had so much responsibility for a child. Even though this kid had been kidnapped numerous times on numerous occasions, he always believed that his brother will come and save him. This time it was different, his brother was different, like he was not going to turn back.

  
I leave the rest to you, Mokuba.

* * *

When Kaiba Seto opened his eyes, he was no longer in the space station.

  
The scenery around him was very familiar, tall building and a bunch of kids running around with duel disks on their arms, obviously not where he wanted to go.

  
The president of Kaiba Corporation would not spend time dwelling in the past. He wanted to push on the cube right away, but some guy jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of him.

  
Tall, white coat, long legs, and a briefcase. The only difference was the lack of shining gadgets.

  
It’s like looking into a mirror. Seto Kaiba stared back. The two years younger Kaiba was obnoxiously good looking with a terrible temper. His duel disk made a sound before his mouth even opened, the tension between them was strong.

  
“Are you one of the Ghouls as well?”  
“……”  
“Let’s duel then.”

* * *

He never cared much about the past. Memories are supposed to be dust collecting in the corner, only antagonists with bad taste would flaunt them in front of him. The younger and eighteen years old Seto Kaiba only had eyes for one person, prideful and egotistic, and neutron blasted anyone who stood in his way until they all became dust in the corner. The younger and eighteen years old Seto Kaiba never voluntarily stopped a duel. He was a gladiator in the arena, wielding cards as his sword. There can only be one winner on the battlefield, the only one holding all the glory and power in his hands.

  
At least that’s what he thought before he battled Diva. One can never get enough of having the God of destruction standing behind of him, such power, and the fear on his opponents' faces were amusing sights. He had a plan, what his next moves were going to be, and how he was going to once again claim honor using the power of Obelisk.

Until he saw Mokuba boarding the helicopter, with the millennium puzzle pieces.

  
It was all of his glory and honor.

Two years can be a long time, long enough for him to lose the desire to duel anyone else. It can also be a short time, short enough for him to remember the curvature degree of that person’s hair.

It’s only been two years, and he had already gone mad.

* * *

The younger version of himself was not the kind to give up easily. Dude thought he could walk on water as long as he's holding Obelisk in his hands, he was still going on about how he doesn’t know what kind of trick this is, but it’s futile in the face of God.

  
So? I literally drew God from the ground.

Say what you wish, a few days later someone will wipe the floor with you on the duel tower. The older one laughed like he just unlocked the key to the universe, like he was not the one who lost in the semi-finals.

  
He thought back to that duel, that person standing in front of him. Their duel was simple, there was no soul-stealing, nor soul-exchanging, nor soul-destroying. It was the clash of souls between two duelists, yes it was about souls regardless, but the pharaoh was always smiling during their duel.

  
The pharaoh, unlike him, was not the kind to spend hours talking about duel disks. However, everything the pharaoh said was so well crafted that every word reached his heart.  
“No need to be hasty, Kaiba, there is much time left in our duel.”

  
He’s a businessman, words have no power in the face of capitalism. Unless it’s signed and dated under “terms and agreements,” promises have no power. Yet he believed in that person’s promises, and he thought there was much time left.

“I see a battle waiting to be fought! I see a road that goes as far as the eyes can see!”  
“Then wait for me, Yugi.”

So he smiled and pushed on the cube in front of the guy who was still going on about the power of Obelisk, and disappeared in front of him.

  
He knows himself well, the eighteen years old Seto Kaiba would probably think it’s some kind of trick crafted by the Ghouls.

* * *

The second time was more successful than the first try, at least it’s the right geographical location.

  
Mana was shivering in the corner from fear. She was in the middle of her nap when Kaiba fell from the sky. Mahado did talk about summoning magic before he passed away, but what the hell did she summon in her sleep?

  
She rubbed her eyes again to make sure she was not hallucinating: “Priest Seto…oh no…Pharaoh Seto?”

  
Seto Kaiba was used to being called “the white-beast controlling priest” by Ishizu, but being called “pharaoh” was definitely a first. He didn’t mind the promotion. The girl in front of him looked familiar, was she the one who “black burninged” him before?

  
As the best pupil of one of Egypt’s finest magicians, Mana was smart in her own ways. It did take her a few seconds, but she then quickly realized what was going on: “You are not pharaoh Seto! You are his reincarnation!”

* * *

Despite how powerful Black Magician Girl was, Mana herself had no attack points. Kaiba always had a soft spot for kids, and Mana was more than happy to explain to him what had happened in Ancient Egypt. The young magician told stories in great detail, and completely unaware of the time. She began with the tale between Priest Seto and the young prince, how they fought alongside each other, then the pharaoh, sacrificing himself to seal the powerful Zorc, and finally, the former Priest took the millennium puzzle and became the pharaoh.

  
He had everything he ever wanted, power, fame, glory, but not his only friend.

  
Compared to Ishizu, Mana was a terrible storyteller. She was constantly distracted by her own train of thoughts and jumping all over the place, creating multiple plot lines while doing so. Good thing Kaiba was clever enough to pick out the important pieces and build a picture out of it. The young girl finally took a sip of water and looked at him with joy: “So…what are you doing here…Mr. Reincarnation?”

“Kaiba.” He did not like to be someone’s body double. He always had his own goals, with the king’s crown at the end of his journey. Seto Kaiba never wasted time on trivial matters. His time was literally worth every penny, every second count for something.

  
However, on rare occasions, he would spend time on these laughable little things. Back at the orphanage, it was playing games with Mokuba, or when he walked every street of Domino city with his greatest rival, or right now, as he sat quietly in the young girl’s room, his thoughts taken away by her stories of the deceased Pharaoh.

  
His time was precious, and can only be spent on those who truly matter.

* * *

Kaiba answered Mana’s question in a few simple sentences, but it sure shocked her. She put her head down on the table and thought for a bit, then let out a sigh that was too mature for a girl her age.

  
She asked: “Do you know what Priest…I mean Pharaoh Seto is doing right now?”

  
“He’s carving a palate, the prince’s name was used as the key to sealing Zorc, the three Gods went into a deep slumber, my master was also…Pharaoh Seto is carving a palate, he says that the prince’s story should not be forgotten. He should not be forgotten.”

  
“Do you know what Pereto Kerutu means?”

* * *

Kaiba would never speak the word “love”, he was quite comfortable with saying “your existence pumps adrenaline through my body,” but he would never say anything as gentle as love.

  
The words on the palate were hand-carved, every letter bleeds through the bone. You really cannot be so passionate about someone, then turn around and vaguely label it as “friendship.”

  
He then remembered, when the duel king stood before him and declared Dark Paladin’s attack, followed with: “I will defeat you! As my destined rival, and as my friend.”  
There was not much to hide.

  
Mana was reciting the poem he had heard before, crying while doing so. You can’t even hide these feelings from a kid, so what’s the point?

Mana checked Diva’s cube thoroughly. After these years she had grown quite a bit in magic skills. After a while, she promised that nothing should go wrong with it. Kaiba was of course very skeptical, but he had no way to verify it, so he took the girl’s word.

  
Before he pushed the cube, he saw the young girl bowing before him, and smiled as she raised her head:

  
“I’ve always believed, that if there was someone who can surpass the barrier between life and death, it had to be you, Mr. Reincarnation.”

* * *

Kaiba opens his eyes again, this time the scenery is similar to last time, but he can feel the differences in his chest.

This is it.

He can hear the Egyptians whispering under their breaths, things like: “Oh my various Gods, Priest Seto is dressed very funnily today.” “Am I the only one who thinks his outfit is really ugly? He must have lost a duel or something.” “Yes, yes you are the only one, the only special, fated, chosen one, shut the hell up.”

Every road leads to the Pharaoh’s palace. The afterlife is resisting his existence, making every step painful and difficult, but something indescribable rages in his heart, pushing him to continue.

  
Seto Kaiba never believed in destiny, but the Pharaoh did. Hearing the pharaoh speak was like playing roulette, rotating between fortune, fate, and friendship. The Pharaoh made it seem like he didn't win every duel by using a skill called “I can draw whatever I want as long as I call it the heart of cards.” Kaiba had a word to say to destiny as well, it’s also an F word.

  
It wasn’t destiny that made him start his duel with three blue eyes in his hand, it was because his dumbass opponent forgot to shuffle his deck.

  
This was probably why the Pharaoh thought he should follow destiny and return to the afterlife, but Kaiba was more like a wake up it’s time to play a children’s card game kind of guy. He was never the kind to lay flat on the ground and let the wheel of fortune run him over.

  
So he chases after him, even if it means going to the afterlife.

* * *

Atem opens his eyes again. The person he is staring at hasn’t changed much from the image carved in his memories, except for some upgrade in gadgets.

  
Seto Kaiba stands before him, across 3000 years’ worth of time, across the barrier of life and death, he stands before him.

  
Atem knows that he left in such a rush, without saying goodbye. However, he never doubted that they would meet again.

  
Destiny pushes him forward without a stop, yet there is always someone following right behind him, against all odds, the Gods and the world, fighting against all obstacles.

“I’ve been waiting for a while now, Kaiba.”

\---End---


End file.
